


Always in your shadow

by TallestPurple



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallestPurple/pseuds/TallestPurple
Summary: So I finally got motivated enough to make a fanfiction and finish it which almost never happens. This is kindof a remake of one of my old fanfics that I didn't feel worked out so well and while this may feel like it's a bit rushed I'm glad I finally accomplished something even if it's not the greatest. Anywho! So I will be posting the story into chapters (obviously) because otherwise this would be a really long post lmao! So basically this is based off one of my old roleplay plots where Tallest Purple becomes jealous of Red after a fight they have which makes Purple start to feel inferior to Red and basically a bunch of shit goes down and yeah! Yatta yatta yatta...So before this gets too lengthy lets get on with this story shall we?Ps. Just a little disclaimer The tallest and Invader Zim all belong to Johnen Vazquez I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I wish to receive any money off of it. (Obviously.) I'M JUST A FAN! Anyways, moving on...Also just a warning, this story does contain swear words and in later chapters there will be violence and a little bit of gore so yeah jusy a heads up there. I will post another warning on those specific chapters but I just figured y'all should know.





	Always in your shadow

It was an ordinary day on the massive, or so it seemed. It was all going good for the most part until the 'unthinkable' happened. The massive was under attack yet again. For the third time that month the Resisty tried to attack and failed only this time was different, they were much stronger and more heavily armed. "MY TALLEST! ARE DEFENSES ARE DOWN! WE'RE LOOSING!" One of the techs yelled. 

Red was currently in the process of trying to repair the already existing damage and find a way to get their defenses back up and running. Purple of course was panicking and stuffing his face with donuts as usual. Red glanced over at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and returning his attention back to the screen. "Geez..." 

For the most part Red was good at ignoring Purple's childish behavior. "Almost done! Now all I have to do is- "REEED!!!" Red growled in frustration. "Not now Purple! I'm busy!" Suddenly a loud crash can be heard as the entire ship blacked out. After this Red looked up only to see all their precious snacks flying out the airlock. "Nooo!" A victory laugh could be heard as the resisty ship vannished out of sight. Suddenly the power returned and Purple could be seen rubbing his head. "What happened?" "YOU!!!" Red hissed storming over to where Purple was. "What did you do?!" Purple looked slightly hurt by this. "Me?? I didn't do anything!" "Bull-shit. Whenever something bad happens it's almost ALWAYS your fault!" Red hissed. Purple's face went from shock, to hurt, then to fury in a matter of seconds. "*MY* fault?! Red, how can you say that?!" Red didn't say anything as he crossed his arms. "Red! I didn't do it, honest!!!" "Whatever Purp." With that Red turned his attention to the technicians. "Make way to Foodcoordia, ASAP! We have no time to waste." The techs saluted as they set coordinates to Foodcoordia. "You don't *believe* me! DO YOU???" Purple growled. Red just sighed in response. "Enough Pur! Let's just drop it." Red hissed back. "No! I'm not just gonna sit here and let you treat me like some incompetent little smeet Red! I'm *sick* of it!" Red rubbed his face in his hands in frustration. "I'm not dealing with this..." With that he made his way out of the room. 

"No." Purple wasn't having it. He growled clenching his fists in fury as he followed Red. "We aren't finished!!!" Red just sighed. "Purple, *what*- "NO!!! That's just it, you only care about yourself! All you do is sit there and treat everyone like shit! Including me...your best friend. I mean...them I can understand but *ME*?!" Red could hear the hurt in Purple's voice as he looked over to see him teary eyed. "Pur..." Purple just shook his head before turning and walking away. Res just stood there staring blankly after Purple. He had never seen Purple act like this before and honestly he felt horrible. That suddenly changed however as Red soon turned all his emotions into frustration and fury. "DAMN IT!" He growled punching his fist into the wall before storming off the opposite way leaving the guards and everyone else who witnessed to just stand there. "Awkward..." 

(End of chapter one.)

So yeah as I said before I know this story is a bit rushed but I'm not looking to make it perfect it's just for fun! I'm all for some FRIENDLY criticism but please be kind and do let me know what you guys think and if I should post more! The next chapter should be up some time tomorrow if. (I remember to poat it that is oof-)


End file.
